The invention relates to apparatus for making coffee and is particularly directed to improvements in percolators for this purpose.
There are types of coffee makers now available in which the coffee is brewed and filtered in an automatic or semiautomatic process. Still, many people believe that brewing coffee is an art rather than a science and prefer apparatus such as percolators where art rather than science goes into the making of the coffee. It has been proposed, heretofore, to use filter cups of sorts in percolators but such as have been available have been expensive, inelegant, and relatively ineffective.